User talk:Crossfirexiv/Buffs and Nerfs
show preview ftw :P--Golden19pxStar 22:49, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Show preview is for dorks. BTW suggest more skills that needs buffering and nerfering.-- 22:50, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::PaH, VoSt, Primal Rage, Amity, TPiY, Xinrae's Weapon, RI, Seeping Wound, Sig of Spirits, Stone Sheath, Lacerate all need buffs. Linix65 11:22 pm 12 July 2008 (EST) You now made amity a SoA -1 imo Brandnew. 10:04, 13 July 2008 (EDT) : -1? It reduces damage from spells too and lasts longer and heals the party. +100 imo :D-- 10:05, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Stone Sheath should be made viable for Elementalists not frontliners since they won't be bothered to spend attributes and waste elite slot on the additional domage. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:18, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Don't know, high specced stone sheath is like, executioners on every hit (Executioners minus a tad.) Brandnew. 10:20, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Wastrel's Collapse = ololz warrior spiek? Cheap, reliable KD + shadowstep... And the coding (the boxes) is borked. --84.24.206.123 10:24, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :How do i fixz? Also why would warriors use wastrels?-- 10:39, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::Use it, train backline, midspike they get a KD, can also use it like this: Hammer Bash (no stonefists.) they get up, they get KD'd insta again. (Wouldn't work due to aftercast and shit but BLAHBLAHBLAH.) Brandnew. 10:46, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Lol at turning Wastrel's into a far better version of pre-nerf SP. Wounding isn't even as massively imba as people make it out to be tbh, it just needs reverting to bleeding or deep wound. The only reason its such a problem is that Dismiss can't take off the DW. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:06, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Also fixed the code for you. You need to close that kind of box with an |}, one after the current skill, one after the proposed change, otherwise you get a nice little stack of boxes within boxes going. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:08, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :thanks tab. infiboxes O,o-- 11:10, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Stone Sheath Buffed Sliver Armor. so many uses -.--- 11:17, 13 July 2008 (EDT) The nerf to Wounding Srike is so bad. Make it 10 recharge and make it so that bleeding doesn't over DW. Keep it 5e. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:20, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Still needs a longer recharge. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:26, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::Nah, it was fine before. There's not really much problem with a no +damage uncovered deep wound every 3 seconds, energy permitting. It's the automatic cover condition and the +damage from conjure and strength stacking that's the problem. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:27, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::8s recharge, imo. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:28, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::3 is fine. WS dervs are pretty pathetic when they don't hit you for +30 every hit. Even with the cover condition, dervsmite is pretty managable now, it's not really much harder to beat than any other 8v8 pressure gimmick. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:36, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::WS is overpowerd, no matter how you make it. But most overpowerd of all is just generally scythes. Brandnew. 11:55, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::ur a liar ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:56, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Iz tru, i am. Brandnew. 12:05, 13 July 2008 (EDT) maybe instead of an elite sliver, maybe somethin like this "elite spell,for 1...5...15 seconds, all foes in the area of target foe move 50% slower and take 10...20...50 damage each second, all foes casting a spell are interrupted." e10 c1 r20. it's just my thought. basically a maelstorm/shared burden hybrid. Linix65 4:02 pm 14 July 2008 (AEST) :Whoa. That's insane. In The Area is huge, for such an uber effect. 50*15=750 dmg to every foe in the area and slowing them. Nigh maintainable, to boot. --84.24.206.123 16:28, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ok nearby enemies then, and reduce dmg to 5...15...30. Also reduce the time to 1...5...7. reduce recharge from 20 to 15. there, that should be more reasonable. Linix65 5:18 pm 14 July 2008 (AEST) Linix is why Izzy doesnt listen toplayers when doing skill updates. Or maybe your the people he listens to when he added 1s. activation and more + damage to sundering attack. (Which is now nerfed to less + damage than before, and now hits like power shot.) Buff/Nerf Glimmering Mark = Good Wastrel's Collapse = Are you out of your fucking mind? A shadow step with a delay Knockdown? How do you even counter that? Also a 20 second recharge is better than the original SP. Wounding Strike = Good Stone Sheath = Are you out of your fucking mind? an AOE sliver armor? That could farm any elite area easily, and mob easily, even in PvP it would be effective! Amity = Adjust the numbers and it will be better. Shorter duration and better effect with the same general concept and it would be good.-- The Gates Assassin 22:46, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :Healing Burst = Smite ball? Easy ass healing? Ward of healing?-- The Gates Assassin 00:28, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::Good in GvG. Put it on the npcs. I dont see anything wrong with it.09:16, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::It'll ruin GW, that's what's wrong with it >>; ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:27, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::It's good anywhere. You don't have to heal anymore with it up. Think Preservation.-- The Gates Assassin 12:59, 16 July 2008 (EDT) LOLZ. I dont like most of them, the effects arent really even buffs. They're like complete changes. Glimmering Mark- Glimmering mark is WORSE than pre-nerf B-Surge. you can wand someone and they stay permanently blinded for no upkeep energy. Just waiting for the meta to find out about it. If anything it just needs a longer duration. Wastrel's Collapse- ._. I have nothing to say. you must obviously be a Sin user. Wounding Strike- I think wounding is crappy, as long as + damage isnt accompanying the hit. You basically reverted it to what it used to be. I'd say 4 recharge, and lose enchantment after use. =< Amity-I like the concept. But is a bit low, scale it to 10 at 15 Prot. It's like a delayed heal party. the whole pacafism idea failed, anyway. Healing Burst- TOO-MUCH-HEAL!! Two monks could maintain that between each other and heal the whole party with just that spell! They could just set that off w/ some casters and just bring e-management. I like the idea yuo have but, thats just too good. maybe like a Healing version of shockwave? with probably 15 more around. Air Of Enchantment-I actually think this skill is viciously cheap. Try an AoE prot build. You'd be surprised. Overall, I like the concepts of your skill changes (except the elite sliver armor and shadow step KD) but the skills you chose didn't really need a buff, they just needed additional help. try a different approach, with different skills. 68.198.172.36 16:56, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :...Hex removal exists. So do interrupts. Glimmering mark will never make it into meta with those things keeping it down.-- The Gates Assassin 20:49, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::Wastrel's Collapse should be in Critical Strikes (or Deadly Arts) with the fail chance tied to CS (or DA). That way, it works on Scythe Sins. If it doesn't have aftercast, it would be cool if it could 4 second KD with Iron Palm. I like the change to Double Dragon, but it looks a little overpowered because at high Fire Magic, you could deal 334 damage in one cast, which is at least 100 damage more than Shatterstone. Amity would also be an overpowered version of Healing Hands, and would probably be best with a different functionality. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:11, 5 August 2008 (EDT)